The Assassin of Hermes
by SpacePancake
Summary: After being chased out of Sparta, he meets his mom and Hermes. When Hermes takes pity on Percy's mom, Hermes trains Percy to become the ultimate assassin. Percy travels through time to fix events or end them. Along the way he meets the love of his life and some friends. (This is my first fan fiction)


**A/N Hello reader! This is my first fan fiction so it may not be that great, your decision if you want to read or not. This is like the Last Spartan. I absolutely love the story but it has stopped being updated so I just made my spin on it. Disclaimer: I don't own Rick's characters (Percy, Travis, Jason, Octavian, Luke, etc. ) or plot. That disclaimer is for every other chapter because I suck at remembering things and am lazy.**

 **Chapter 1 : The Prologue**

Percy was running as fast as his legs could take him. But it wasn't enough. His entire "family" was slaughtered. His home, destroyed. This is all because he was a child of Hestia and Ares. When he was very little he learned that Ares had raped Hestia and taken her maidenhood. He grew up in a rich family in Sparta on Ares's orders. They took him because they had to but loathed him. They made sure he only got enough for him to survive. When he was sent to school when he was seven, he trained as much as he could. He also trained his powers in secret. Just as he finished his school at an age of eighteen, his "family" was killed and his home was destroyed when Sparta found out Percy was a child of Hestia, a forbidden child.

Now Percy was running from the Spartan army. Percy was strong, the first in his class, but couldn't take on part of the Spartan army. He was running when he happened to spot the glow of a campfire so he ran towards him. When Percy came upon them he found two hooded figures talking about something.

When they heard him they jumped up and prepared to fight him, thinking he was trying to raid their camp. They were surprised to say the least when he instantly crashed on the ground begging them to help him. "Please help *pant* me, I *pant* have been on the run from *pant* the Spartans for *pant* the past few days. I haven't had any *pant* food and little *pant* water." said the strange man. The two sensed he told no lies so they took off their hoods revealing the two gods Hestia and Hermes. Hermes then demanded "Who are you? If you run from the Spartans then you surely did something wrong, do not lie to me." When the man tried to look up but couldn't from his exhaustion , he still felt the godly auras though. He told them keeping his sentence together so he did not waste his and the god's time "My name is Percy, or Perseus if you wish. I am a child of someone I will not tell for it would kill me and my parent."

Hestia's thought it was her child but quickly ruled it out, Perseus was an common name and thought her child could not have survived a day in Spartan's harsh and non-peaceful theme. "We demand you to tell us your parents or we will kill you and track them down and kill them as well," Hermes told him threateningly. After some hesitation Percy said quietly but seriously " My parents are Ares and… Hestia." After he said that he passed out from exhaustion. Hermes waited for a few seconds to register that. Hermes then turned towards Hestia and asked her "Is this true Hestia? Is this why you rarely come out of your 8 year old form now?" Hestia slowly nodded and begged him "Please nephew, don't kill him. He is innocent for Ares raped me. He also had a long and hard life being the in Sparta as a son of a peaceful goddess. You may take me, but please don't kill my son." Hermes was shocked to know that Ares raped an maiden goddess. Sure, Ares had done some terrible things, he was the god of war after all, but _**raping** a **maiden** goddess_ is horrible. Hermes thought for a minute and decided to help Hestia however he can in these tough times. He also took pity on his favorite aunt. After his shock he looked straight into Hestia's eyes.

"I would never ever kill an innocent person that I grew so attached to. I decided that I could take in your son and train him, adopt him in a way. None of my sons have ever become someone might know to be a noteworthy hero. Zeus. Poseidon, Dionysus, Apollo, and some more have had kids that were heroes. Mine were people not many people will know as someone who was a hero. So I ask of you if I could adopt him in a way. You could still see and visit him. All I would do is train him and try to give him back a family he cares about." Hermes said this and stood in a way that you had to be deaf and blind to not know he was being serious about the matter.

What Hestia did was look at him in shock. "You are serious...Of course! That would be amazing! We just have to hide him form the other gods and this will be great! Spartans never learn any other strategy than brute force to win and some times with other people with various weapons. Thank you, you have my blessing."

 **A** _ **/**_ **N Sorry if I wrote for too long, I got carried away. Anyway, that was the first chapter of my first fan fiction. Sorry if I don't write like other fan fiction authors. Also tell me if I should change the dialog to other writers (it was tedious coming up with words in between the dialog). For Example (other writers) :**

 **"Cheeseburgers?"**

 **"Byeah"**

 **"Hot dogs** **?"**

 **"Byeah"**


End file.
